LoVE mE
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Dua orang monster―tidak dicintai. Yang satu menutupi kejahatan dengan kebaikan, dan yang satu melakukan kebaikan dengan kejahatan. Di dunia yang gelap dan kotor ini, mereka saling bertatapan. Menantang takdir yang dibatasi takdir. Shizaya. YAOI. GORE. Special for 'Pestisida Untuk Hama' Challange.
1. MoOn

**Durarara! and All Character****s belong to ****Ryohgo Narita.**

**LoVE mE belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Picture isn't mine, I just googling~**

**Sebaris kata juga saya ambil dari karya Chairil Anwar "Situasi"(kalau anda bisa menebak yang mana XD)**

**Rated : M for Gore~**

**Genre : Angst, Crime, maybe Action and other(s) (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Words Count: 2.861 words (Gomen, saya Cuma bisa buat sependek ini ==v)**

**Warning : OOC, Future!AU―based on anime version (saya belum baca novelnya... TwT), Yaoi/Slash/BL/Boys-Love or whatever you call it, Gore, Lemon―maybe?, Shizaya, Human Trafficking and... err... what shoud I put it... but it's likely Hotel Prodeo, Not recomended for children, Gaje-ness, Miss Typos bertebaran, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Police!Shizuo and Sick!Izaya. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Special for Challange Pestisida Untuk Hama.**

**Summary : Dua orang monster―tidak dicintai. Yang satu menutupi kejahatan dengan kebaikan, dan yang satu melakukan kebaikan dengan kejahatan. Di dunia yang gelap dan kotor ini, mereka saling bertatapan. Menantang takdir yang dibatasi takdir.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Kalian―para manusia―bertekuklututlah kalian, hidup kalian sudah pada ambangnya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Tatkala matahari sudah tergelincir dari tahtanya, dan di setiap saat ketika sang rembulan mulai mengintip malu-malu di balik cakrawala, sebuah perburuan besar-besaran dimulai. Suara derap dan gemerisik kaki beradu dengan semak dan rumput sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di kota padat ini. Tentu saja sudah terbiasa untuk mereka―orang-orang yang tak peduli―karena perburuan merupakan sebuah keuntungan besar. Ya, mereka menganggapnya sebuah keuntungan besar. Mangsa kali ini tengah berlari, terengah di antara kematian dan kebebasan. Sesekali dia mengintip lewat ekor matanya, menangkap bayang-bayang pemburu mengejar punggungnya. Panik, dia pun terus berlari, terus dikejar, terus terpojok. Para pemburu itu pun dengan bodohnya mengejar, terus berlari dan berlari lagi―lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi―tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya lagi. Kaki-kaki terlatih mereka meloncati satu dua dahan maupun akar yang mengganggu, tak menurunkan kecepatan mereka, menerobos hutan kecil di pinggiran kota dengan mudahnya. Tangan terangkat, pistol dalam genggaman, _magazine _terisi penuh. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, salah seorang di antara mereka berhasil menjebak dan berhadapan dengan mangsa, membidiknya sekilas dan langsung menarik pelatuknya dengan halus.

_DOR!_

Satu lesatan, satu detik, timah panas menerobos. Burung-burung dan kelelawar beterbangan―ketakutan, suara gagak terbangun terdengar samar-samar. Darah segar segera mengalir dari sebuah luka kecil hasil tembusan peluru di kepala. Di saat itu pula, sang mangsa berhenti menghadap sang pemburu. Mata membelalak kaget, jiwa sudah di tangan sang 'Pencabut Nyawa'. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, tubuh itu tumbang di depan sang pemburu yang masih berdiri dengan tenang, menatap mangsa sudah tidak bernyawa. Tak berkutik, tangan yang menggenggam pisau lipat itu tak sempat menggores sang pemburu, malah dirinya yang terbunuh terlebih dahulu. Dengan sebuah peluru yang dingin menembus rongga kepalanya, sang pemburu membunuhnya dengan sangat tenang.

Tak berperasaan, eh?―

―Sila ucapkan kata itu ratusan kali pun, dia tak kan bergeming.

Sang pemburu hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan rekannya berjalan mendekat pada mangsa, memeriksa dan mengecek apakah benar sang mangsa sudah tewas di tempat. Mereka berdecak kagum, tersenyum bangga pada sang pemburu yang masih berdiri dalam diam itu. "Kerja bagus, Shizuo-_san_. Anda benar-benar hebat!," puji salah satu di antara mereka, menepuk pundak sang pemburu dengan halus. Sang pemburu hanya mendecih pelan, membuat suara tawa renyah itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru hutan. Ditinggalnya sang pemburu bernama Shizuo itu, memimpin rekan-rekannya untuk memindahkan mangsa.

Sebuah kantung mayat berwarna kuning terang membungkus tubuh sang mangsa, dibawa menjauh dari tempat perburuan menuju kota. Para pemburu saling memuji, merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan candaan ringan, namun tidak untuk sang pemburu tadi. Dia hanya berjalan jauh di belakang rekan-rekannya, menghisap pelan rokok kesayangannya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Desah pelan meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir tipis sang pemburu, rambut pirang cerahnya melambai pelan tertiup angin. Bulan sudah merangkak naik, ditemani taburan bintang yang menghiasi kegelapan. Semilir angin menerbangkan puluhan daun-daun kering, suara gemerisik dahan dan ranting memenuhi kesunyian itu. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba, mematung di tempat dan menatap pada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Mata _almond_ setajam elangitu merefleksikan keindahan langit malam ini.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak ada lagi yang indah saat ini.

Segalanya adalah sebuah ilusi, fana. Dia tak percaya pada langit malam maupun pembawa harapan itu, sama sekali tidak. Yang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia, hal yang paling terakhir kali dipikirkan manusia nanti di alam kedua. Kebiadaban, penghapusan moral, semuanya sudah terlalu melekat dalam dirinya, dalam hidupnya. Yang ada kini hati yang dingin, hati beku tak berperasaan, dan segalanya di dunia ini terlalu berkilauan karena uang. Dia tersenyum tipis, layaknya sebuah seringaian. Mengejek keindahan dunia yang diagungkan langit, menghina kemerlap pantulan sinar emas yang busuk, dan dengan angkuhnya dia berbisik dalam hati.

"Perburuan ini, baru saja dimulai..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tak ada kata cinta, semua fana, tinggal rasa tak percaya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap tajam ke arah cangkir porselen berisi cairan hitam pekat tersebut, memperhatikan bagaimana kepulan asap itu mulai merambah naik, menggelitiki penciumannya. Ah, sebenarnya dirinya tak begitu menyukai kopi, namun apa boleh buat, salah satu rekannya sudah repot-repot membawakannya minuman pahit tersebut. Dia menghela napas sejenak, meletakkan cangkir porselennya di atas kursinya. Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuatnya cukup terkejut, namun sosok yang muncul setelahnya membuat iris _almond_-nya melembut sejenak. "Oh, rupanya kau, Kasuka. Ada apa?," tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai cokelat dan berwajah datar yang baru saja masuk keruangannya tersebut.

Si wajah datar menatapnya sejenak, "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar, _aniki_?," tanyanya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah selesai menutup rapat pintu di belakangnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja kerja kakaknya, pemuda bernama Heiwajima Kasuka―yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Hanejima Yuuhei―itu menatap iris yang sewarna dengan irisnya. "Ini masalah film yang akan kuperankan akhir bulan ini...," ucap pemuda itu dengan tenang, menatap mata kakaknya datar. "Kami butuh bantuan kepolisian untuk melakukan beberapa 'adegan' yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasukan 'khusus' sepertimu...," lanjutnya, masih datar seperti ekspresinya. Heiwajima Shizuo nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum sebuah desah berat terdengar darinya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa...," jawabnya, "... Tapi kau bisa tanya pada Yumasaki dan Karisawa, mungkin mereka mau membantumu..."

"Aku sudah menemui mereka, tinggal keputusan darimu saja, _aniki_..."

Shizuo menghela napas kembali, tangannya bergerak ke saku celana hitam panjangnya―mencari batang rokoknya. "Baiklah... Tapi aku tak mau ikut dalam pengambilan adegan itu, kau mengerti?," ucapnya ketus, namun ekspresinya tak menunjukkan kemarahan sama sekali. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu, tak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap ekspresi sang adik yang datar-datar saja. Pemuda pirang itu menyalakan pematiknya, menghisap rokok kesayangannya dan menghembuskan asapnya di udara. Tangannya ia sampirkan pada kursi hitam empuknya, memandang sang adik yang tak bergeming di tempatnya. "Ada apa, Kasuka? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakn lagi padaku?," tanyanya dengan nada bingung, menatap sang adik yang kini mulai mengangkat wajah datarnya, menatap balik padanya. "Hanya ingin tau tentang dia...," ucap Kasuka setelah terdiam beberapa detik, "... Orihara Izaya..."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang kutu sialan itu, huh?"

"Tidak, bukan tentang hubungan rumit kalian. Ini tentang menghilangnya Orihara Izaya dari Jepang..."

Shizuo mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka dengan topik yang diangkat Kasuka―namun tetap diakuinya cukup menarik untuk dibahas. Ah, iya... sudah lebih dari dua tahun kutu itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di Ikebukuro―sungguh, fakta yang sangat mengejutkan itu merupakan hal yang membuat Shizuo merasa senang namun juga khawatir. Ralat, dibandingkan dengan kata khawatir, dia lebih merasa... _err_... bersalah pada pemuda Orihara tersebut. Entah mengapa ekspresi terakhir yang dibuat oleh Izaya selalu menghantuinya setiap malam―dalam mimpinya. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja―Shizuo sedang malas untuk ber-'nostalgia' dengan kejadian malam itu. Shizuo meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, menatap Kasuka dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk menanyakanku alasan yang membuatnya pergi dari Ikebukuro?," tanyanya dengan sangat serius.

"Ini bukan masalah hubunganmu dengannya, _aniki_. Aku tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tau?"

Kasuka mmenghela napas, "Ini tentang menghilangnya seorang Orihara Izaya dari Jepang. Dia tak terlacak di kota manapun di Jepang..."

"Mungkin saja dia pergi ke Amerika atau ke Eropa, kudengar informan sepertinya sangat dibutuhkan di sana," ucap Shizuo asal-asalan, tak peduli dan tak mau peduli dengan si kutu yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya itu. Kasuka menghela napas pelan, sebelum pada akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik pergi. "Aku masih punya jadwal syuting malam ini, maaf sudah mengganggumu, _aniki_...," ucapnya seraya melangkah ke arah pintu, memutar kenopnya. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat pintu nyaris di tutupnya kembali, terdiam tanpa berbalik sedikitpun menatap _aniki_-nya. "Sekedar informasimu saja―kurasa kau tak kan mau mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Orihara Izaya tak hanya menghilang dari Jepang...," ucap Kasuka seraya menutup pintunya.

_BLAM!_

Iris _almond _itu menatap pintu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, kedua alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Walaupun sangat pelan dan nyaris menyerupai gumaman tak jelas, Shizuo masih bisa mendengarnya, sungguh dia dengar bisikan Kasuka itu. Hanya sekilas memang, namun tetap saja terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Ah, sial! Mengapa dia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini? Dihisapnya sekali lagi batang rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya itu, mencoba menenangkannya sendiri. Diputarnya kursi hitam tersebut sehingga kini dirinya menghadap jendela, menghadap rembulan. "_Cih_! Sialan...," umpatnya seraya menatap tajam pada rembulan yang bersinar terang, seakan-akan dirinya sangat membenci cahaya temaram itu. Ya, dia membencinya, sinar rembulan yang lembut itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada pemuda berparas cantik dengan surai hitam lembut nan halus, mengingatkannya kembali pada sepasang iris _crimson _yang selalu berkilat mengejeknya. Mengingatkannya pada seringai yang selalu disunggingkan pemuda Orihara itu. Izaya―sebuah nama yang biasa ia teriakkan di tengah kota seraya mengejar sosok yang selalu tak bisa ia gapai, bahkan di malam itu pun ia tak bisa membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan membiarkan dirinya menggapainya. Ingatan itu lagi... sudah berapa kali dirinya mencoba menghapusnya dari memori di otaknya? Mengapa ingatan itu selalu berputar layaknya sebuah pita film satu-satunya di kepalanya? Dan mengapa selalu di setiap mimpinya?

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dirinya seperti ini...

Biarkan saja dia merenung sejenak, memutar kembali memori yang seharusnya sudah lama dibuangnya itu. Karena pada malam ini dirinya mulai menyadari, Izaya tak kan pernah dapat ia kejar selamanya, tak kan pernah bisa ia gapai sampai kapanpun itu. Anggap saja semua salahnya―walaupun sebagian dari hatinya tak mau mengakuinya―dia juga merasa bersalah walaupun cita-citanya―yang dulu sangat ia nantikan―sudah terwujud dengan sangat perih.

Dia mengambil kembali cangkirnya, perlahan menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu sebelum pada akhirnya mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Ah... Sudah kuduga...," gumamnya pelan, "... Aku selalu membenci apapun yang kau sukai―begitupula dirimu..."

"_... Orihara Izaya tidak ditemukan di manapun di bumi ini..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Jatuh ke dalam jurang, aku tak berkutik._

_._

.

* * *

.

.

"_Khhh... Uh... Haah..."_

_Desah dan deru napas tak beraturan terus menggema di ruangan cukup sempit itu. Suara decit ranjang yang mengikuti irama gerakan menjadi latar belakang pergumulan tersebut. Iris _crimson _itu menutup rapat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, perih dan nikmat terasa mematikan fungsi otaknya. Dia melirik dari ekor matanya, mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang itu berada di belakangnya punggungnya, menikmati dirinya. Napas yang tak beraturan itu juga terdengar darinya, iris _almond _yang biasanya menyorotkan kebencian itu kini tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu._

_Izaya sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini dapat terjadi, sama sekali tak memprediksikannya. Entah apa yang berada di kepala _protozoan _milik Shizuo saat ini, dia tak tau. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagian besar adalah salahnya karena memprovokasi pemuda pirang itu, namun tetap saja bagian ini adalah salah Shizuo―bukan dirinya._

"_Nhh.. Ahh... Haaa.. Shi―Shizu-_chan.._."_

_Suaranya terus menerus dikeluarkan tanpa sadar, desahan meluncur dengan polosnya setiap jengkal Shizuo memanjakan dirinya. Oh, dia merasa seperti seorang wanita murahan saat ini―mendesah nikmat saat orang lain mengerayangi tubuhnya. Izaya mengerang pelan saat Shizuo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap dirinya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya sama sekali. Tatapan itu... wajah itu... semuanya terlihat berbeda di mata Izaya saat ini. "Ahahaha...," tawanya pelan tanpa sadar. "Ahahaha... Hahahaha...," tawanya lagi layaknya orang sinting._

"_Apanya yang lucu, huh?!"_

"_Nn―ahh! Sa-sakit... Uhh..."_

"_Berisik!," bentak Shizuo tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, bergerak dengan liar seolah-olah emosinya dengan mudah tersulut akibat tawa pemuda di bawahnya ini._

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

_Mengapa harus pemuda yang dibencinya?_

_Mengapa harus seorang Orihara Izaya?_

_Dia tak tau―Shizuo tak tau mengapa ia bisa jatuh pada pemuda ini._

_Di saat dirinya dibenci setiap orang karena kekuatan monsternya, pemuda sialan ini malah berkali-kali mengusiknya. Seakan dia tak tau apa arti kata 'bahaya', Izaya selalu mengganggunya layaknya orang sinting, menikmati setiap detik dirinya dikejar dengan puluhan _vending machine _yang melayang mengincar nyawanya. Shizuo membencinya, tentu saja. Dirinya lelah terus mengejar pemuda ini, dirinya lelah harus meneriakkan nama pemuda ini dengan lantang di tengah kota. Muak―sungguh dirinya muak. Namun bagaimanapun juga, seakan dirinya tidak bisa berhenti, Shizuo mengakui dirinya ingin sekali saja tangannya sampai pada tubuh kurus yang dengan mudahnya menghindar darinya―mendekapnya dan membisikkan kata 'terima kasih'._

_Namun sepertinya takdir mereka hanya seperti ini saja._

_Di saat tubuh itu terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya, ucapan itu hanya menjadi ucapan saja. Tidak ada kata manis yang mungkin pernah singgah di imajinasi pemuda pirang itu, yang ada hanyalah umpatan dan geram amarah._

_Pelampiasankah dia?―dirinya tak tau._

_Yang dia ingat setelahnya adalah sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, sebuah senyum rapuh yang menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan, sebelum dihapuskan oleh sebuah ciuman singkat dari pemuda itu di akhir malamnya. Setelahnya, ia tak menemukan pemuda Orihara itu lagi di kamarnya pada pagi harinya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Aku pun terus mencoba mecari kehijauan laut yang lain―bukan dirimu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Heiwajima Shizuo, 26 tahun, salah seorang polisi muda berbakat dari puluhan S_pecial Police _Kepolisian Jepang. Kemampuannya yang 'mengerikan' membuatnya menjadi nomer satu di Kepolisian. 'Monster', 'Manusia Terkuat se-Ikebukuro', begitulah orang-orang menyebut dirinya dahulu. Memang benar, dibandingkan seorang manusia, dirinya sedikit berbeda. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya melempar sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis maupun mencabut rambu jalan dengan mudah, seolah-olah tengah membalikkan telapak tangannya. Ditambah lagi dengan emosinya yang memiliki sumbu sangat pendek nan sensitif―patutlah setiap orang dengan senang hati berlutut memohon ampun padanya.

Namun dunia sudah berubah dengan sangat cepat.

Dirinya yang dulu berkeliling kota untuk menangih hutang, kini berubah menjadi seorang polisi gagah yang menyelamatkan dunia. Dirinya yang dulu dianggap 'penjahat', kini bertindak sebagai seorang 'pahlawan' semua orang. Ah... tidak juga. Daripada di sebut dengan 'menyelamatkan dunia' atau 'menjadi pahlawan semua orang', dirinya masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu―atau mungkin lebih buruk dari dirinya yang lama.

Salahkan pemerintah biadap itu.

Bagaimana korupsi merajalela, bagaimana kegagalan mesin bertenaga nuklir yang menyebabkan radiasi dan bagaimana peperangan ini terjadi, semua adalah salah orang-orang yang hanya bisa berbicara dan duduk di kursi empuknya. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri―ketamakan memanglah musuh utama manusia. Dengan rakusnya mereka melakukan ini itu tanpa memikirkan orang lain, tanpa mempedulikan bagaiamana di luar setiap orang mengais tempah sampah untuk bertahan hidup. Semua sudah berubah, semua sudah gila. Yang ada hanya aku, aku, aku dan akulah prioritas di setiap kepala yang ada.

Shizuo tidak habis pikir―dirinya sungguh tak percaya. Para kumpulan orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka '_Dollars_', kini sudah ikut gila. Ketua memerintahkan untuk saling membunuh, menjual tubuh satu sama lain untuk 'penghapusan kelompok yang mengganggu'. Dan semua tubuh yang hidup maupun yang sudah mati akan dibeli dengan senang hati oleh perusahaan gelap seperti Yagiri Pharmacy―sudah tentu seperti itu.

Izaya?―Awalnya Shizuo yakin pemuda Orihara itu berada di balik semua ini, namun entah mengapa semakin lama, Shizuo merasa orang di balik ini semua bukanlah dirinya. Ketua _Dollars _bukanlah Izaya, pemuda Orihara itu hanyalah anak kecil yang suka bermain-main dan mengganggu orang lain, Shizuo yakin Izaya tidak segila itu untuk melakukan ini semua. Setidaknya Izaya masih mencoba untuk mempermainkan mental 'mangsa'-nya dan melepaskannya saat dia merasa tidak tertarik lagi, bukan langsung dengan semena-mena membunuh ratusan orang seperti ini. Semua ini terlalu gila, mana mungkin ada yang masih berjalan dengan santai di kota yang penuh 'kejutan' seperti Ikebukuro ini. Bisa-bisa saja kau tiba-tiba dibekap dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat gelap untuk dihabisi atau dijual oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Dan tugasnya kini adalah memberantas kelompok yang pernah ia ikuti itu.

Sekotak susu _strawberry _tersodor tepat di depan wajahnya, mengagetkannya. Sebuah senyuman kecil yang khas di lemparkan teman masa SMA-nya itu, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan susu _strawberry_-nya di meja dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. "Kau terlihat sangat aneh jika berpikir terlalu banyak, Shizuo...," sindir pemuda berkacamata itu dengan polosnya, sepertinya tidak khawatir dirinya telah menyulut sumbu amarah pemuda pirang itu. Shizuo mendengus kesal mendengarnya, mengambil susu _strawberry_ itu dengan satu tangan dan langsung meneguknya. "Ha―ah... Memangnya salah jika aku berpikir?"

"Kubilang wajahmu aneh saat berpikir, kau tidak cocok untuk berpikir..."

"Terserah," ucap Shizuo sebal, "Kau semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti _dia_..."

Kishitani Shinra hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, dokter muda itu malah meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya di meja, menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Tak kusangka kau masih memikirkannya, Shizuo...," ucapnya lagi, "... Kau merindukannya?" Alis Shizuo berkedut kesal, "Jangan sembarangan kau, Shinra! Siapa yang merindukan kutu sialan itu?! Malah aku senang pada akhirnya dia tidak ada...," sangkal Shizuo dengan dingin, namun tatapannya kosong. Shinra hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya tau apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda pirang ini.

Setidaknya dia orang kedua yang sudah lama mengenal Shizuo...―

―tentu saja Kasuka menjadi orang pertama yang telah lama mengenalnya.

Dokter muda itu tau seperti apa perasaan Shizuo terhadap Izaya, bahkan dia mungkin menjadi―sekali lagi―orang kedua yang menyadarinya setelah Karisawa Erika―gadis _fujoshi_ yang sering terlihat bersama Kadota dan rekannya. Bahkan dia lebih tau perasaan Shizuo ditinggal pergi oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu, mengingat dirinya juga ditinggal kekasihnya sendiri. Celty entah mengapa berubah dan meninggalkannya setelah berhasil menemukan kepalanya di bekas apartemen Izaya.

Dan setelah itu dia malah tinggal bersama Shizuo di apartemennya.

"Jadi?," tanyanya tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Shizuo. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Shinra dengan tatapan bingung, "Apanya?"

"Kau tidak mau mentraktirku untuk keberhasilanmu kemarin malam?"

"Untuk apa? Setiap hari aku yang memasak―"

"_Russian Sushi_! _Russian Sushi_!," rengek Shinra, sepertinya benar-benar tak peduli nyawanya dalam bahaya. Shizuo menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menatap teman masa SMA-nya itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja...," ucap Shizuo seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pemuda pirang itu nampak mendecih pelan saat membuka pintu kamarnya, entah kesal atau apa. Sepertinya Shinra mencoba menggodanya dengan meniru tingkah Izaya. "Oh, iya, Shizuo...," panggil Shinra lagi, menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Tadi siang ada surat tuntutan dari seorang pengacara bernama Tsugaru..."

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Dan aku mencoba bertahan di dalamnya, bukan dirimu..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**OWARI#slapped―**

―**M-maksud saya TSUDZUKU...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_**Uraaa**_**! Fic kedua di fandom ini, maaf kalau saya hanya bisa nyampah ._.v . Tema kali ini rada surem, jadi maaf sekali lagi ._.v . Dan itu ceritanya sangat gaje, maaf lagi ._.v . Untuk **_**challange **_**pula, maaf lagi kalau begitu ._.v . Dan maaf saya kebanyakan minta maaf ==v . Akhir kata, **_**RnR, pwease?**_

_**Best Regards,**_

―**Harumi Kitara.**


	2. oPPosiTE

**Durarara! and All Character****s belong to ****Ryohgo Narita.**

**LoVE mE belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Picture isn't mine, I just googling~**

**Rated : M for Gore~**

**Genre : Angst, Crime, maybe Action and other(s) (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Words Count: 3.019 words (Gomen, saya cuma bisa buat sependek ini ==v)**

**Warning : OOC, Future!AU―based on anime version (saya belum baca novelnya... TwT), Yaoi/Slash/BL/Boys-Love or whatever you call it, Gore, Shizaya, Human Trafficking and... err... what should I put it... but it's likely Hotel Prodeo next time, Not recomended for children, Gaje-ness, Miss Typos bertebaran, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Police!Shizuo and Sick!Izaya. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Special for Challange 'Pestisida Untuk Hama.'**

**Summary : Dua orang monster―tidak dicintai. Yang satu menutupi kejahatan dengan kebaikan, dan yang satu melakukan kebaikan dengan kejahatan. Di dunia yang gelap dan kotor ini, mereka saling bertatapan. Menantang takdir yang dibatasi takdir.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Di bawah lubuk hatiku, aku dapat melihatmu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Iris merah bata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sinarnya yang meredup pada dunia. Gelap―minimnya penerangan membuat segalanya semakin buram. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemah, hanya untuk merasakan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur. Ah, darah rupanya―beberapa tetes substansi pekat itu menyusup ke dalam matanya, terasa sangat perih baginya. Dia memang tak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini, semuanya mati rasa. Bahkan dirinya tidak peduli lagi tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dan kegelapan.

Bahkan dirinya tidak peduli pada jeruji besi yang mengekangnya, maupun rantai-rantai yang membelenggunya.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, namun sama sekali tak membantu untuk menutup tubuh penuh lukanya. Masih terlihat dengan jelas ringisan kesakitan dari senyum yang retak itu―setegar apapun dia mencoba, rasa sakit itu sepertinya tidak bisa ia acuhkan. Gemerincing kunci-kunci yang saling beradu terdengar dari luar ruangan gelap itu, menampakkan seberkas cahaya yang semakin menyilaukan saat pintu kayu itu di buka perlahan. Iris sayunya mengerjap dua kali, mencoba menatap pada tiga sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ah, mereka berdiri di sana―di belakang pintu, sekitar dua meter dari selnya. Dia dapat mengenali dengan mudah dua orang yang berdiri di sana, sedangkan yang satunya hanya samar-samar terlihat dalam kegelapan.

"Kami masih memberikanmu kesempatan, Orihara-_san _..." ucap seorang wanita di antara ketiga sosok tersebut, "Bekerjasamalah bersama kami, maka kau akan kami bebaskan ..."

Izaya menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu?" tanyanya sinis, "... Jangan harap ..."

"Kau ..."

Seringaian yang terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda yang dirantai itu, membuat wanita yang berdiri di balik penjaranya mengeram kesal. Seakan-akan tidak peduli keadaannya sekarang, Izaya sama sekali tidak takut untuk melawan ketiga orang itu. "Ha―ah ... Merepotkan saja," sela pemuda yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu―langsung mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus sebuah geraman pelan dari Izaya, "Kalau dia tidak mau melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, itu bukan menjadi masalah kita saat ini ... Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu." Pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengan Izaya itu melangkah mendekati jeruji besi yang memisahkan diri mereka, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyunggingkan seriangaian lebar. "Ah ... Sudah kuduga, kau secantik yang mereka katakan, dan matamu sangat indah sekali―terlalu indah untuk seorang pria semacam dirimu ..." komentar pemuda itu, "Berikan matamu pada_ku_ ... Orihara Izaya ..."

Tangan panjang pemuda itu melewati jeruji besi dengan mudahnya, mencoba menggapai wajah pemuda yang menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak suka―walaupun tangan itu tidak cukup sampai untuk menyentuh dirinya. Di saat tangan-tangan itu benar-benar di batas gapaian tangannya, Izaya tersenyum penuh rasa bangga―entah mengapa dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan menang darinya. Seorang Orihara Izaya tidak mungkin kalah dari orang sepertinya.

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya kembali, terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya tangan yang baru saja mencoba menggapai kulit putih yang ternodai darah itu lekat-lekat, seolah-olah dirinya berhasil menyentuh wajah Orihara sulung itu. Kekehannya perlahan menjadi sebuah tawa, menimbulkan sebuah getaran mengerikan dari tawanya. Izaya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang mulai mengabur, sepertinya setelah dirinya kehilangan darah cukup banyak, dia mulai kehilangan kesadaraannya. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh dalam ketidaksadarannya, dia dapat melihat pintu penjaranya dibuka oleh pemuda menyebalkan itu―masih lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tangan itu menelusuri wajahnya, mengikuti setiap jalur darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

_... Good night, my beloved prince ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Di depan mataku, hanyalah hutan tanpa ujung._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

Tumpukkan kertas itu diletakkan dengan cukup kasar di atas meja, namun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian si pirang yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. "Shizuo, kau diminta untuk mengkonfirmasi berkas-berkas ini," ucap pemuda dengan topi yang baru saja meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja. Ditatapnya si pirang yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam, menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Shizuo," panggilnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Si pirang mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah rokok yang belum dinyalakan terselip di bibirnya, "Ada apa, Kadota?" tanyanya asal-asalan.

Kadota mengeram kesal, "Kubilang kau harus mengkonfirmasi berkas-berkas ini, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu benar-benar sebal. Kesabarannya semakin diuji saat Shizuo hanya memberikan sebuah 'oh' sebagai responnya. Kadota menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengembalikan ketenangan dirinya. Tenang, tenanglah, Kadota―akan sangat merepotkan jika kau membuat Shizuo merasa terganggu. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menatap rekannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Ah, benar sekali, dia sudah lupa untuk apa dirinya berada di sini―

" _... Hanya kau yang bisa menjaga Shizu-_chan_, _Dotachin _..."_

―Memangnya dia ini apa?―_babysitter_?

Persetan dengan Orihara yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan memintanya untuk menjaga Shizuo atau apalah itu, saat ini dia memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk berada di tempat ini―dia hanya memilih cara ini agar kawan-kawannya tidak terlibat dengan kasus ini. Bukan, bukan begitu―yang ia inginkan adalah menjaga Erika, Yumasaki dan Togusa dari para polisi yang sempat mencurigai mereka―bahkan sampai saat ini. Dia memang menentang semua aksi para anggota '_Dollars' _yang semena-mena membunuh untuk keuntungan mereka semata, namun dirinya juga tidak punya apapun untuk melindungi teman-temannya―mengingat mereka pernah menjadi anggota '_Dollars' _sebelumnya.

Dan mendengar Shizuo menerima ajakan kepolisian, dia mulai mencoba mengikuti saran Izaya.

_Yeah_, walaupun pada akhirnya dia juga benar-benar menjadi 'penenang' bagi Shizuo, tapi segalanya mulai membaik sejak dia menjadi salah satu bagian kepolisian khusus ini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Kadota!" panggilan yang nyaris menyerupai bentakan itu mengangetkannya, melemparnya kembali pada kenyataan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah marah Shizuo, sebelum akhirnya dengusan pelan itu terdengar dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Jika kau hanya ingin datang kemari untuk memintaku mengkonfirmasi berkas ini, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu," ucap Shizuo masih kesal, "Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi―saat kau sedang melamun sendirian."

"Eh―ah ... Baguslah ..." ucap Kadota tanpa sadar, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ..." ucapnya lagi seraya merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan tak menyadari tatapan sendu dari pemuda pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau ... Kau sempat bertemu Izaya sebelum dia menghilang, bukan?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si pirang membuat salah satu alisnya terangkat, menatap iris _almond _pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Hm. Aku bertemu dengannya. Ada apa?"

Shizuo menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hanya menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu dengan setumpukan berkas dalam di tangannya. Ah, iya, benar juga. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Izaya mulai menghilang dari Ikebukuro, dia masih ingat bagaimana pemuda Orihara itu datang menemuinya dengan langkah tertatih-tatih dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia masih mengingat dengan jelas seringaian usil Izaya yang retak dan menampakkan dirinya yang asli, sisinya yang rapuh. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana seorang Orihara Izaya meminta dirinya untuk menjaga Heiwajima Shizuo―yang notabene adalah musuhnya sendiri―dengan wajah sendu dan senyum yang rapuh. Ah, sepertinya ada lagi yang diucapkan Izaya padanya di hari itu―

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus kuubah, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir jika kalian akhirnya tidak dapat menemukanku suatu saat nanti."_

―yang menjelaskan kaitan dirinya dengan pembunuhan masal ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tolong, tunjukkanlah jalan setapak itu padaku yang buta ini..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karisawa Erika tengah berlari mengejar pemuda pirang yang berjalan santai sambil merokok jauh di depannya. Kaki-kakinya terus diperintahkannya berlari, sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya. Saat pemuda pirang itu sedah benar-benar di depan matanya, dia mulai mencoba memanggil namanya. "Shizuo-_san_!" panggilnya berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Shizuo menoleh padanya, menatapya dengan tatapan tajam, "Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Hahh ... Haahh ... Ada ... ada yang ingin menemuimu di ruang rapat ..."

"Katakan aku tidak ada."

"Eh?! T-tunggu dulu, Shizuo-_san_! Dia bilang ini sangat penting ..."

Shizuo menghela napasnya sejenak, "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Erika terlihat cukup ragu untuk mengucapkannya. "_Etto _... Dia bilang dia adalah seorang pengacara ... namanya kalau tidak salah Tsugaru, dan dia bilang ini sangat penting, begitu katanya," jawab Erika setelah terdiam cukup lama. Shizuo cukup terkejut mendengarnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. "Antarkan aku padanya," perintahnya pada Erika yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan, mulai berjalan mengekor gadis bertopi hitam itu.

Tsugaru ... Kalau dia tak salah ingat, nama itu adalah nama pengacara yang mengiriminya surat beberapa hari lalu. Ya, Tsugaru, dia ingat bagaimana nama itu tertulis rapi di amplop cokelat yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Tapi ... untuk apa dia sampai datang ke tempat ini dan menemuinya?

_Apa yang diinginkannya?_

Tanpa Shizuo sadari, dirinya telah berjalan di lorong yang cukup panjang―lorong di mana ruang pertemuan berada. Mereka akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang langsung dibuka oleh Erika setelah mengetuknya dua kali. Gadis itu mempersilakan pemuda pirang di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, sebelum pada akhirnya menutup pintunya dari luar dan pergi dari sana―tak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kedua pria di dalam sana. Shizuo masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap pemuda pirang lainnya yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Saat pemuda yang tengah merokok dari sebuah pipa itu berbalik menghadapnya, Shizuo melonjak terkejut menatap parasnya.

_Pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya._

Tidak, bukan hanya mirip, tapi terlihat _sama._

Namun keterkejutan Shizuo itu hanya terlihat sekilas, sebelum akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menatap lautan biru yang jernih dari pirang lainnya dengan tenang. Pemuda beriris biru cerah yang nampak sangat tenang sedari tadi itupun mengulurkan tangannya, menginginkan sebuah jabatan tangan. "Tsugaru ..." ucapnya dengan sangat tenang, "... Panggil saja aku seperti itu ..." tambahnya kemudian disertai sebuah senyum simpul yang tipis. Shizuo menerima jabatan tangan sang pengacara muda itu, "Heiwajima Shizuo, kepala divisi―"

"―Maafkan saya, tapi jika anda memperkenalkan diri anda pada saya saat ini, bukankah hal itu hanyalah tidak ada artinya?"

Alis saling bertaut seiring dengan mata cokelat _almond _yang berkilat tak senang. "Katakan padaku apa maumu ..." geram Shizuo tidak sabar, ingin sekali meremukkan pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan benda terdekat. Tsugaru menghisap pipanya dengan santai, menghembuskan napasnya dengan sangat tenang. "Hanya ingin mendiskusikan tentang pergerakan 'liar' polisi saat ini―"

"―Kami tidak bergerak dengan liar, asal kau tau itu."

Tsugaru memicingkan mata biru langitnya, mengubah sedikit ekspresi tenangnya. "Baiklah ..." ucapnya, "... Tapi bukankah membunuh orang secara masal adalah tindakan kriminal yang tidak bisa '_kalian'_ maafkan?" tanya Tsugaru padanya, berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kau tidak dengar perintah―tangkap mereka hidup atau mati―"

"―Kau yang disebut sebagai polisi pemberantas para pembunuh massal, kini bergerak dengan cara yang lebih sadis ..." tambah pemuda beriris biru cerah itu masih dengan tenang, "... Ironis sekali ..."

Shizuo hanya bisa terdiam, menatap tajam pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. Ah ... pengacara ini cerewet sekali―dia berakata seolah-olah dia tau segalanya―padahal apa yang dikatakannya tidak seratus persen benar.

Mungkin?

"―'Kau berbicara seolah kau tau segalanya, padahal kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau bicarakan'―apa itu yang ingin kau katakan, Heiwajima-_san_?"

"!"

Tsugaru menepuk pundak Shizuo dengan pelan, menarik sudut bibirnya samar-samar, "Aku tau segala tentangmu, lebih dari siapapun yang kau kenal. Termasuk diri_nya _..." ucapnya pelan, setengah berbisik. Alis berkedut, iris _almond _itu semakin berkilat marah. Sialan―dia mencoba menyulut kemarahan Shizuo yang sudah nyaris meledak. Shizuo menghela napasnya yang berat, mencoba bersabar sedikit lagi dan membalas ucapannya dengan kepala dingin. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ... Tapi jika kau hanya datang untuk mempermainkanku, kusarankan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini ..." ketus Shizuo benar-benar emosi, namun masih mencoba mempertahankan ketenangan dalam nada bicaranya. Kali ini Tsugaru hanya bisa tersenyum tipis―entah itu untuk mengejeknya atau hanya sebuah senyuman biasa.

"Aku tidak pernah datang untuk mempermainkanmu, Heiwajima-_san_ ..." ucapnya kemudian, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersamaku―menghentikan kegilaan ini semua." Tsugaru mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah ingin mengajak Shizuo bermain ke taman bermain. "Bekerjasamalah denganku, Heiwajima-_san_. Kita bisa mengubah seluruh kekacauan ini menjadi lebih tenang, seperti keinginanmu ..."

"Kau pikir aku akan menerima tawaranmu?"

"Melihat bagaimana sifatmu, hanya ada lima puluh persen untukku ..."

Shizuo menghela napas kembali, "Kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya, silakan pergi ..." usirnya dengan cukup kasar, mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dan menyulutnya, " ... Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membutuhkanku―tapi aku memiliki alasanku sendiri untuk berada di sini." Diliriknya Tsugaru yang hanya terdiam di tempat, menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan lebih tenang. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan bekerja sama denganmu atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengejar_nya _lagi, hanya itu saja ..."

"Seperti dirimu dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Tsugaru menyela. Shizuo mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan pengacara muda tersebut. Iris _almond_-nya memicing tajam, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan dari pirang satunya. Tsugaru menyelipkan pipa di bibirnya, menghisapnya perlahan. "Kau pasti sangat terkejut melihat pembunuhan massal ini terjadi, mencoba meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa Izaya tidak ada di balik semua kegilaan ini―karena kau _selalu_ percaya hanya Izaya yang dapat melakukan ini semua." ucapnya, "Dan kau pasti sangat terkejut mendengar Izaya tiba-tiba menghilang dari seluruh penjuru Jepang dan khawatir dia menjadi salah satu korban kekacauan ini―kau tidak akan pernah bisa menutupinya dariku."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Sebuah kepulan asap rokok dari hembusan napas Tsugaru, "Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama denganku, tidak ada yang lain." Ucapnya lagi, "Jika kau setuju, maka aku punya sebuah rahasia untukmu―kau pasti akan sangat tertarik dengannya ..."

"Aku tidak akan tertarik sama seka―"

"―Kau ingin tau dimana Izaya disekap sekarang?"

Kedua mata Shizuo membulat mendengarnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontarkan. Disekap? Apakah itu sebuah lelucon ataukah sebuah kenyataan, Shizuo tak tau. Tapi melihat fakta bahwa Izaya menghilang dari dunia ini, kemungkinannya tinggal dua―dia sudah mati atau dia benar-benar disekap di suatu tempat. Tsugaru kembali tersenyum misterius, berjalan mendekat ke arah Shizuo dan berbisik pelan, "Jika kau ingin tau jawabannya, datanglah ke kantorku kapanpun saat kau merasa ingin bekerja sama denganku."

_BLAM!_

Sebuah helaan napas berat terdengar dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih tinggal di ruangan itu. Shizuo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mencerna seluruh ucapan Tsugaru barusan. Dia mengetahui dimana Izaya berada sekarang―itulah kesimpulan singkat yang didapatkannya saat ini. Tidak, Shizuo masih belum yakin dengan ucapannya itu, bisa saja Tsugaru hanya memanipulasinya agar dia mau bekerja sama dengannya. Namun sekelebat pertanyaan mulai menjadi sebuah rasa ingin tau yang kuat di kepalanya.

Mengapa Tsugaru sangat ingin dirinya bekerja sama dengannya?

Sebenarnya di sisi mana Tsugaru berpihak?

Mengapa dia mengetahui salah satu alasan Shizuo yang sebenarnya?

_Siapa sebenarnya Tsugaru itu_?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tak mungkin dapat dijawabnya dengan mudah. Shizuo menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, mulai menghidupkan pematiknya dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Bekerja sama, eh? Jangan bercanda! Shizuo yakin dia pasti menyiapkan perangkap untuk dirinya. Tapi jika benar dia tau dimana Izaya berada ... Shizuo tidak tau harus memilih apa.

_Sebenarnya kau di mana, kutu sialan?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Tolong beri tahu aku cahaya yang menyilaukan ini ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Apa ini?!_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa seluruh tempat ini dipenuhi mayat yang bergelimpangan?_

_Di seluruh penjuru kota yang dikenalnya sangat ramai itu, pemuda bersurai pirang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sirine yang memekakkan telinga saling sahut-menyahut, berisik. Satu per satu potongan tubuh yang tak lengkap dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kantong mayat, sebelum diangkut ambulan yang sudah berjejer rapi―siap menampungnya. Rokok yang ada di antara jemarinya terlupakan, jatuh seiring dengan jiwa yang terguncang._

_Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

_Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

_Siapa yang sudah membunuh orang-orang ini?_

_Siapa?_

_Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Dia melonjak kaget, sebelum pada akhirnya memutar badannya hingga bertatapan dengan pemuda lain yang menggunakan jas lab. "_Ohayou, _Shizuo~," sapa pemuda berkacamata itu dengan nada santai, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di sini. Dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kengerian maupun keterkejutan sedikitpun di wajah polosnya. "Shinra ..." desis si pirang, menautkan kedeua alisnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

"_Ha―ah ... seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Shizuo. Tidak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi―"_

"―_Kau ... Tidakkah kau lihat mayat-mayat itu?"_

_Shinra mengerjapkan matanya satu kali, sebelum akhirnya menengok ke arah belakang tubuh Shizuo. "Hmph." sahutnya seraya menganggukkan kepala, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kau ini sama sekali tidak punya perasaan atau apa, hah?"_

"_Aku ini dokter, kau ingat?" ucap Shinra balik bertanya, menatap Shizuo melalui iris cokelat di balik kacamatanya, " ... Aku sudah terbiasa melihat potongan tubuh seperti itu―jadi itu bukan masalah besar bagiku." Shizuo hanya bisa terdiam menatap dokter muda itu melangkah melewatinya, mengeram kesal dalam hati. "Ah! Satu lagi," ucap Shinra tiba-tiba tepat lima langkah setelah dirinya melewati Shizuo, "Kudengar Tom-_san _juga ikut terbunuh kemarin malam, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi ke kantormu―"_

_A-apa?_

_Tom-_san _dibu―?!_

"―_Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal denganku. Celty sudah pergi, jadi aku tinggal sendirian mulai sekarang." Dokter muda itu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Shizuo, kambali memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. "Bagaimana, Shizuo?" tanyaya dengan nada ceria. Shizou nampak berpikir, sedikit curiga dengan sikap 'teman'nya itu. Kishitani Shinra, Shizuo tau pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyum polosnya itu. Dirinya tau pasti ada yang sedang disembunyikannya, entah apa. Namun dirinya tak memiliki pilihan―dia kehilangan pekerjaannya, otomatis cepat atau lambat dirinya harus pindah dari apartemennya. Mencoba menghilangkan seluruh pikiran buruknya, dia menerima tawaran Shinra begitu saja._

_Tanpa dirinya sadari, dia semakin terjerumus ke dalam kasus ini._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Di antara ratusan burung gagak yang terbang, aku masih dapat melihatmu ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Lima belas anggota pasukan khusus bergerak dengan cepat malam ini.

Target, sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan.

Dengan satu kali komando, semuanya bergerak menyergap delapan orang yang ada di dalamnya―yang sibuk memisahkan ginjal dari tubuh puluhan mayat. Tentu saja terjadi pemberontakan, namun tidak sampai terjadi baku tembak seperti yang lalu. Shizuo keluar dari gubuk tua itu setelah memeriksa beberapa mayat yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang '_Dollars'_ , ditugaskan untuk memisahkan seluruh bagian tubuh orang-orang yang sudah dibunuh untuk dijual pada Yagiri Pharmacy.

Kelompok itu ... Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar?

Uang?

Kekuasaan?

Ataukah hanya kegilaan semata?

Shizuo tak tau―memikirkannya hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala. Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Dunia ini sudah gila, itulah yang dapat disimpulkannya sedari dulu, tak tau sejak kapan. Di saat dirinya melangkah menuju rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar hutan, kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang pelan sesuatu.

Gelap, tidak terlihat apapun di bawah kakinya―namun dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan tidak begitu keras saat ditendang pelan. Tidak, ini bukan seperti batang kayu maupun batu, ini lebih lunak namun cukup keras dari itu. Ini ... seperti sebuah ... lengan seseorang. Setelah otaknya selesai memproses segalanya, Shizuo langsung menunduk dan memeriksanya. Benar, ini sebuah lengan dari tubuh di balik semak-semak. Dengan sebuah senter kecil yang selalu dibawanya, dirinya langsung terperanjat melihat tubuh seseorang yang berlumuran darah di bagian wajah, terlungkup menghadap tanah. "Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik, melihat bahu sosok itu naik turun―menandakan dirinya masih hidup dan bernapas. Shizuo membalikkan tubuh itu, sekali lagi dibuat tak percaya setelah melihat wajah yang berlumuran darah dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka cambukan itu.

_Orihara Izaya berhasilkan ditemukannya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Melihatmu menyeringai kepadaku._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_**Hisashiburi na**_**? Saya sampai lupa kalau saya punya banyak proyek fic, untung beberapa masih dapat diselamatkan setelah **_**lappie **_**mengalami **_**error **_**berkelanjutan. **_**Gomen na~. Yosh! **_**Doakan **_**update**_** saya semakin cepat~. **_**RnR please?**_** (authornya sudah **_**speechless **_** ^^v)**


End file.
